Ela estará ao meu lado
by lyrastark
Summary: Você acha que pode vir a New York por um dia ou dois? Ela precisa de uma amiga Quinn. Alguém que entenda o que ela tem passado com o Finn. (Cronologicamente a 2 na série Don't Blink)


Tradução de: ******_She Will _**_**Be Next To Me** by poetzproblem _

* * *

_No final todos terminam sozinhos_

_Perdendo-a _

_A única que conhecia quem eu sou, quem eu não sou _

_E quem eu quero ser._

_Sem ter como saber_

_Quando ela estará ao meu lado_

_~You Found Me, The Fray_

* * *

Quando Quinn Fabray desce do ônibus no terminal Port Authority no meio da cidade, Kurt Hummel esta esperando por ela. Ele está encostado próximo a uma parede, usando o ultimo Marc Jacobs, com seu perfeito cabelo, braços cruzados e nariz enrugado em desdém enquanto ele julga os viajantes que passam por ele. Ele parece exatamente como sempre, e isso não é totalmente uma boa coisa. Eles não são melhores amigos – mais como educados conhecidos. Eles mal estiveram em contato desde a graduação (e sério, por que eles deveriam?), mas eles têm sim algo em comum – e o nome dela é Rachel Berry.

Kurt a nota, desencosta da parede, perdendo um pouco de sua atitude superior conforme ele sorri em alivio. Ele anda até ela e eles se encontram estranhamente no meio do caminho. "Graças a Deus você esta aqui", ele diz dramaticamente, pegando sua bolsa que esta pendurada no ombro sem nem perguntar. Quinn o deixa pegar sem reclamar, porque mesmo não estando pesada, ainda é um fardo que ela particularmente não quer carregar com suas pernas cansadas através da multidão em NY.

"Bom te ver também, Kurt," ela diz sarcasticamente. "Eu tive uma viagem maravilhosa, obrigada por perguntar".

Ele bufa indignado, rolando os olhos, "Querida, suas roupas estão amassadas, seu cabelo uma bagunça, e você cheira a cigarros, cerveja barata e todas as outras substâncias nojentas que estavam naquele banco em que você ficou presa por duas horas. _Isso,_" ele aponta para o corpo dela pra cima e pra baixo, "dificilmente é o resultado de uma viagem maravilhosa".

Seus olhos estreitam em seu presunçoso, rosto de bebê, "Você realmente quer que eu te soque agora?".

"_É _maravilhoso te ver de novo Quinn," ele admite com um sorriso sincero, e ela deixa um pouco de sua irritação passar. Ela cede um pouco, passando as mãos pelo (agradavelmente) cabelo bagunçado, e ajeitando atrás das orelhas. Ela esta cansada, com fome, e odiando ter que admitir que Kurt está certo sobre o fedor de suor e a sujeira que esta grudada na sua pele e roupas por causa do ônibus. Ela deve estar louca por instantaneamente colocar sua vida em New Haven em pausa pra vir pra NY, mas ela simplesmente não conseguiria ficar longe.

"Como ela esta?" Quinn pergunta calmamente, tentando seu melhor pra ignorar os nós em seu estomago que têm ficado mais fortes nesses últimos dois dias.

Kurt da de ombros e sacode a cabeça, "Ela continua dizendo que esta bem, mas ela estava um desastre na quarta feira à noite, e ela faltou algumas das suas aulas nos últimos dois dias" ele franze o cenho, e seus olhos azuis se tornam preocupados. "Ela simplesmente não conversa comigo sobre isso" ele diz aborrecido.

"Você a culpa?" ela diz bruscamente sem pensar, se arrependendo no momento que as palavras saem da sua boca. Ela toma um ar firme e foca em sua habilidade de atuar – pura indiferença. Ela é praticamente uma mestra nisso. "Ele é seu meio irmão Kurt. Sua lealdade é meio que dividida".

"Não tanto quanto você pode pensar," ele suspira pesadamente, "mas eu sei que é como a Rachel deve estar se sentindo agora. É por isso que _você _esta aqui," ele a recorda amargamente, girando em seus sapatos e atravessando a massa, provavelmente indo em direção à saída. Quinn revira os olhos ao seu pequeno acesso de mau humor, mas o segue sem nenhuma palavra. Ela sabe que Kurt está chateado e se sentindo inútil agora, incapaz de ajudar duas das pessoas que ele mais ama, mais pelo fato dele estar preso bem no meio deles.

Quinn não tem esse problema. Não, seu papel em tudo isso é muito mais complicado, assim como seu atual relacionamento com Rachel.

Ela se enrola em seu casaco um pouco mais enquanto sai do terminal de Port Authority. É final de março, e o tempo esta ficando um pouco mais quente, mas o vento ainda esta forte o bastante pra fazer seu corpo tremer. Kurt chama um taxi e ela suspira em alivio, grata que ela não terá que andar ate o campus da NYADA. Andar pela cidade a pé é manejável, assim como por metro, mas a resistência de Quinn ainda esta um pouco abalada depois do...Bem, o ultimo ano tem sido bem difícil para ela – em várias formas.

Ela entra no banco ao lado de Kurt e escuta ele recitar o endereço ao motorista. Quinn olha de lado para a carteira de motorista no painel. Ela nunca viu tantas consoantes em um nome. O taxi da uma arrancada, literalmente jogando- a contra o banco e ela instintivamente se agarra a maçaneta enquanto o motorista buzina bem alto e entra no transito. Kurt olha de relance pra ela e ri, "Você se acostuma"

"Eu prefiro não," ela resmunga, lutando pra acalmar seus nervos. Quinn olha a cidade pela janela, forçando seus pensamentos pra longe do movimento do carro e dos outros veículos.

Ela não deveria estar aqui. Sua vida esta em New Haven agora, e ela só esta começando a descobrir as coisas e a se sentir confortável com quem ela tem se tornado. Ficar perto de Rachel novamente só vai atiçar todos os sentimentos confusos do colégio.

Okay, essa é uma mentira. Esses sentimentos se atiçam pelo menos uma vez por semana, sempre que Rachel lhe manda um e-mail, ou uma sms, ou liga. Elas passaram muito tempo juntas durante o verão, e estiveram em constante contato desde que foram para faculdades diferentes. Elas até usam Skype uma ou duas vezes por mês. Quem imaginaria que Rachel Berry se tornaria uma de suas amigas mais intimas? O problema é – Quinn quer mais do que isso. Ela tem querido há mais tempo do que ela gostaria de admitir, mas ela só deu um nome a isso no ultimo ano – começando na época em que Rachel aceitou se casar com Finn Hudson. Mas que porra de sorte a dela.

E então o acidente aconteceu, e ela teve de lidar com coisas mais importantes do que sentimentos não correspondidos por Rachel, e o que eles significavam em relação a sua de repente não-tão-fácil-definida-sexualidade. Por um tempo Quinn focou apenas na sua recuperação – remendando costelas, curando ossos, e meses que pareciam não terminar nunca de fisioterapia para readquirir uso das pernas – e acompanhar semanas de trabalhos da escola pra que pudesse graduar com o resto do pessoal. A meta tinha sido andar novamente, fora de Lima e para Yale, e ela fez apenas isso – um pouco tremula talvez, mas ela fez. E Rachel ficou ao seu lado a cada tentativa de passo, oferecendo uma mão amiga do mesmo jeito que sempre fez. Quinn costumava ter força pra afastar aquela mão, mas ela não tem mais. Agora ela tem que lutar contra o desejo de entrelaçar seus dedos com os de Rachel e nunca mais soltar.

O anel de noivado geralmente mata essa urgência bem rápido.

O anel que esta (concebivelmente) ausente agora.

Porque Rachel e Finn terminaram.

Quinn descobriu ontem. Ela estava no meio da aula de Mitologia Clássica ouvindo o que ela considerava ser uma interessante aula sobre o papel de Atena na cultura da Grécia antiga, quando ela recebeu a mensagem, mas ela não leu até vinte minutos depois quando a aula acabou. Seu instantâneo e reflexivo sorriso por ver o nome de Rachel na tela congelou no lugar antes de desaparecer completamente, uma vez que seu cérebro registrou a mensagem.

**Acabou com o Finn.**

Seu dedo foi direto no dial antes de ela se quer pensar no que estava fazendo, foi só depois do primeiro toque que ela começou a questionar o que ela poderia se quer dizer pra Rachel. Não é como se um término Finchel tivesse vindo do nada. Por semanas – meses, na verdade – Quinn tem percebido que a vida com Finn não tem sido tão maravilhosa como Rachel antecipou, mas ela aprendeu a não se nutrir com essas noções pelo bem de sua própria sanidade. Finn e Rachel eram um pacote, pelo bem ou pelo mal – mais mal que bem – e enquanto eles poderiam brigar e dançar em um circulo sem fim de terminar e voltar, eles nunca iriam superar o outro.

Por algumas gloriosas semanas no ultimo ano, Quinn foi provocada com a possibilidade de que Finn e Rachel poderiam ir por caminhos separados depois da graduação. As coisas entre eles começaram a azedar quando Finn começou a considerar que o que ele queria para seu futuro podia não incluir necessariamente NY. Quinn se lembra dos olhares frios e palavras infantis trocadas entre eles, mas francamente, ela estava lutando por estar presa em uma cadeira de rodas e dolorosas sessões de terapia, ela simplesmente não podia lidar com o drama deles na época. Claro que, eles eventualmente se acertaram – ou acobertaram – e voltaram rapidamente a ser o casal feliz planejando seu futuro juntos. Então mesmo antes de Rachel atender ao telefone, Quinn se conformou com a probabilidade de que esse era só mais um obstáculo no épico amor deles, e eles voltariam a ficar juntos em uma semana - um mês no máximo.

Quinn ainda acredita nisso, o que faz sua presença em NY ainda mais masoquista, mas ela esta aqui porque não pode tirar esse sentimento (talvez esperança) de que dessa vez vai ser diferente. Kurt disse que Rachel chorou quando aconteceu, mas ela não chorou pelo telefone com Quinn. Sua voz oscilou um pouco, mas depois de verbalizar repetidamente que tinha acabado e que foi ele quem terminou, Rachel insistiu que não queria falar sobre isso, e implorou pra Quinn distrai-la contando sobre sua semana. Quinn se sentiu perdida e impotente, presa há oito milhas de distancia e incapaz de oferecer a sua amiga qualquer tipo de conforto real, mas ela fez o que Rachel pediu, e ligou pro Kurt no minuto que terminou a ligação com Rachel.

_Você acha que pode vir a New York por um dia ou dois? Ela precisa de uma amiga Quinn. Alguém que entenda o que ela tem passado com o Finn. Ela não me da nenhum detalhe, mas talvez ela se abra com você._

A preocupação de Kurt estava tão evidente quanto seu ressentimento por ter que pedir ajuda pra Quinn. Ele não entende completamente ou confia em sua amizade com Rachel, mas Quinn não se importa. No grande esquema das coisas, não é tão estranho quanto à amizade de Rachel com ele.

"Finn esta se mudando pra Lima", Kurt revela no silêncio, Quinn se vira para encara-lo com olhos arregalados. Ela não estava esperando por isso, ela não sabe o que fazer com a revelação de que esse término pode ser permanente.

"O que realmente aconteceu entre eles Kurt?"

Ele da de ombros, "Eles tem brigado por meses sobre...bem, tudo na verdade, mas na maioria sobre como eles quase não se viam. Nenhum deles diz qual foi exatamente o motivo, mas eu tenho minhas suspeitas"

"Que são?"

Ele olha para ela por um momento, parecendo contemplar o quanto ele deveria dizer. "Rachel tem passado bastante tempo com seus amigos da faculdade, sendo um deles um cara hetero e extremamente talentoso"

"Ele largou ela porque esta sendo um babaca ciumento?" ela pergunta severamente.

"Eu acho que pode ser um pouco mais complicado que isso"

Quinn cerra os punhos e olha ferozmente pra Kurt. "Não me surpreende Rachel não querer se abrir com você – visto que aparentemente você acha que ela esteja traindo".

"Eu não disse isso", ele replica com uma carranca. "Eu não acredito que ela esteja sendo infiel, mas não posso negar que ela tem estado menos disponível para o Finn desde que estamos em NY"

"Boo-hoo. Pobre Finn deve ser difícil, não ser mais o centro do mundo de Rachel" Quinn rosna. Os lábios de Kurt formam uma fina linha conforme ele considera sua acusação, e ela respira fundo tentando se acalmar, mas ela não vai se desculpar com Kurt, de todas as pessoas, por dizer sua opinião.

"Finn esta longe de ser inocente," Kurt admite, "mas ele esta ferido também. Acho que podemos concordar que isso estava para acontecer, mas ficar procurando um culpado não vai fazê-los se sentir melhor. Se você só esta planejando insultar Finn na frente de Rachel, você pode muito bem entrar num ônibus de volta pra New Haven".

"Meu único plano é apoiar a Rachel" Quinn o informa friamente, "mas se ela fizer o primeiro insulto, eu não posso fazer nenhuma promessa"

Kurt rola os olhos, "Justo, mas não espere muito. Ainda é a _Rachel_"

"É, eu sei," ela murmura, ela se afunda no banco e vira em direção à janela. Rachel ainda é a Rachel, e Quinn sabe que ela provavelmente vai se culpar por tudo e tentar achar um jeito de se desculpar com Finn pra tê-lo de volta. Ela apoia a bochecha no seu punho com um huff, e encara o transito lá fora.

Eventualmente, eles param em frente ao prédio onde ficam os dormitórios dos calouros de NYADA, Kurt paga ao motorista e Quinn sai do carro. Ela olha para o prédio, mordendo o lábio e seu estomago começa a dar cambalhotas nervosas. Ela nunca esteve aqui, apesar do muitos convites de Rachel que ela evitou com sucesso. Apenas o pensamento de estar em NY, vendo a nova vida de Rachel com Finn bem na frente dos seus olhos deixou um gosto amargo em sua boca. Agora ela esta prestes a entrar em um lugar e uma situação completamente desconhecida para ela.

Kurt a guia lá dentro, mandando um aceno pra um jovem sentado na mesa de segurança, e aperta o botão do elevador. Depois que as portas se abrem, Quinn assiste ele pressionar o botão do numero dois, e tenta não ficar irritada por ele assumir que ela não seria capaz de subir um lance de escadas. Ela não é aquela merda quebrada. Não mais.

Eles estão em frente à porta da Rachel em menos de um minuto, Quinn engole secamente e tenta se preparar para ver Rachel em pessoa pela primeira vez desde a curta visita a Lima nas férias de inverno. Kurt bate na porta uma...duas...gritando o nome da Rachel enquanto ele bate uma terceira vez, e a porta finalmente se abre.

Quinn segura o folego à visão de Rachel. Ela esta usando calças de yoga, uma camiseta com o desenho de um gatinho e seu cabelo ta preso em um bagunçado rabo de cavalo. Seu rosto esta sem maquiagem, seus olhos vermelhos e com círculos escuros embaixo. Quinn só viu Rachel neste estado uma única vez e ela estava numa cama de hospital cheia de morfina. Seu olhar cai impotente para a mão esquerda de Rachel, grudada em seu lado, e nota a aliança ausente. Seu estomago aperta e seu coração para uma batida, mas ela coloca essa reação de lado rapidamente, porque no momento que Rachel registra a presença de Quinn, seu rosto desmorona e ela se lança pra frente e joga seus braços ao redor de Quinn com um soluço abafado.

Quinn abraça Rachel, lutando com o desejo de trazê-la pra mais perto. Ela olha preocupada pra Kurt, só pra ver que ele esta prestes a chorar também. Ela balança a cabeça um pouco, e começa a fazer círculos nas costas de Rachel gentilmente. "Ta tudo bem Rach," ela acalma, "você ta bem. Eu to aqui."

_Sempre. Para sempre. Como você me quiser._

"O que você esta fazendo aqui?" Rachel balbucia em seu ombro. "Você tem aula hoje"

Quinn sorri e da de ombros, "Você é mais importante".

Rachel ri ou chora, Quinn não consegue dizer a diferença, antes dela se afastar, fungando pateticamente e esfregando os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que Quinn entra na sala. Rachel da um rápido passo pro lado e bate no ombro de Kurt de leve quando ele segue Quinn. "Você não deveria ter pedido pra ela vir. Ela não pode perder aulas"

"Nem você", ele a relembra gentilmente.

"Eu quis vir Rachel", Quinn interrompe. "Eu não estou aqui por causa do Kurt". Nem um pouquinho. "Eu to aqui porque você é", _tão importante pra mim, _"minha amiga. Você não quis falar nada importante pelo telefone, e eu estava preocupada com você".

"Não tem nada pra se preocupar," ela protesta exasperada, cruzando os braços. "Eu acredito que deixei perfeitamente claro pra vocês dois que eu não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu. Finn e eu...nós...terminamos," sua voz diminui um pouco, "e... é claro que eu estou triste, mas...eu não preciso de vocês em cima de mim enquanto eu lamento sobre meu relacionamento fracassado"

Kurt sacode a cabeça, "Você obviamente precisa de algo querida." Ele gesticula em direção as roupas de Rachel. "Você parece..."

"Kurt," Quinn vocifera, cortando-o antes que ele diga alguma coisa que faça com que Rachel se sinta ainda pior. Pra um gay, ele consegue ser tão delicado quanto...bem Finn. "Sabe eu não comi nada desde o café da manhã e eu estou com um pouco de fome. Eu acho que passamos por um restaurante chinês no caminho, e to com essa vontade súbita por vegetable fried rice. Que você acha Rach?" ela pergunta com um sorriso encorajador.

Ela olha em úmidos olhos marrons, e vê os ombros de Rachel subirem e descerem com um suspiro de gratidão conforme ela morde o lábio inferior. Rachel acena lentamente, "Eu..eu acho que gostaria disso".

O sorriso de Quinn se transformar em meio sorriso sarcástico quando ela olha para Kurt. "Seja um bom menino, e vá comprar nosso jantar Kurt," ela direciona com um olhar digno de uma capitã das Cheerios.

"Ok," ele resmunga, derrubando a bolsa da Quinn no chão e lhe lançando um olhar de aviso, "Eu volto em um segundo"

Uma vez que ele sai, Quinn é deixada a sós com Rachel, de repente ela se sente extremamente nervosa. Ela enfia as mãos nos bolsos de sua jaqueta, e inconfortavelmente muda o peso do corpo pra perna direita. Rachel imediatamente percebe o movimento e franze o cenho. Ela se arrasta até uma cama de solteiro no quarto e senta, silenciosamente gesticulando pra cadeira ao lado de uma mesinha. Quinn aprecia o sutil gesto de cuidar dela sem alardear, e anda até a cadeira e se senta, tirando a jaqueta e virando a cadeira pra encarar Rachel.

Ela olha ao redor do quarto por um momento. É de solteiro – foi bancada pelos pais de Rachel numa tentativa de subornar sua filha a adiar o casamento até ela terminar a faculdade. Kurt e Finn dividem um pequeno apartamento próximo do campus com o mesmo tipo de compromisso – uma pequena ajuda financeira no aluguel de Burt e Carole com tanto que Finn fique no trabalho e esteja disposto a esperar alguns anos pra casar – mas Quinn sabe que Rachel tem passado mais tempo no apartamento deles do que em seu dormitório.

Ela não sabe como é o apê dos rapazes, mas se for um pouquinho maior que aqui, então Quinn entende completamente porque Rachel iria preferir ficar lá. Só de estar sentada aqui já atiça sua claustrofobia. Não há janelas e a mesa esta espremida entre a cabeceira da cama e a porta. No pé da cama tem finas portas corrediças que Quinn assume, deve ser um closet, mas não tem nenhum espaço pra andar entre ele a cama. Uma cômoda de três gavetas ocupa a parede ao lado do closet, com uma pequena televisão em cima. Uma prateleira ocupa o pequeno espaço da quarta parede e esta cheia de livros e DVDs.

Nenhum banheiro privativo.

Quinn recosta na cadeira, balançando os braços pra frente e pra trás ociosamente enquanto se direciona a Rachel. "Então, vai me contar a verdade agora?" ela pergunta levemente.

As costas de Rachel se enrijecem, ela levanta o queixo em desafio, "Não sei do que você ta falando".

O frustrado ar que Quinn deixa escapar faz sua franja mexer. Ela consegue ver a dor nos olhos da Rachel, o pequeno tremular dos seus lábios, e o jeito que ela fica massageando o anelar direito. A visão esta quebrando o seu coração assim como ela tem certeza que Finn quebrou o de Rachel.

"Você me ouviu falar sobre meu trabalho de existencialismo por trinta minutos ontem só pra evitar falar sobre o que aconteceu com Finn. Essa não é você Rach." Enquanto ela sempre esta interessada em qualquer coisa que Quinn tenha a dizer, geralmente é Rachel que domina as conversas entre elas, falando sobre suas aulas e qualquer aventura que ela tenha tido em NY. A falta disso ontem foi alarmante – quase tão alarmante quanto à apatia de seus olhos nesse momento. "Eu _conheço _você. Eu sei o quanto você esta magoada. Fala comigo. Por favor," ela implora, horrorizada com o jeito que sua voz quebra tão fraca.

Apesar disso, Rachel não nota, porque suas lagrimas estão descendo pelas suas bochechas de novo, e seu corpo se curva em uma postura protetora, ombros trêmulos. Quinn não consegue aguentar, ela esta fora da cadeira e no coxão ao lado de Rachel antes de conscientemente decidir se mover. Ela agarra Rachel em seus braços, deixando-a abraça-la completamente.

"Oh, Rach," Quinn sussurra desamparada.

O braço direito de Rachel se agarra a cintura de Quinn enquanto ela funga em seu ombro. "Eu..eu..me s-into..como...um.. grande fracasso", ela solta entre soluços.

Quinn sente sua raiva crescer. "Não. _Você não _é um fracasso," ela diz com força. "Você é a pessoa mais talentosa e determinada que eu já conheci. Você vai fazer tantas coisas incríveis, Rachel. Não deixe o que quer que Finn Hudson disse ou fez te fazer pensar o contrario," ela profere com raiva, dizendo o nome de Finn com desprezo, apesar de ter dito a Kurt que tentaria ser legal.

"Não é isso," Rachel começa, saindo dos braços de Quinn e secando as bochechas com as pontas dos dedos. Ela respira pesadamente, encarando a parede em frente a elas.

"Ele odiava aqui – New York. Você sabia disso?" Rachel pergunta retoricamente, voz quieta e sem inflexão. "Ele odiava seu trabalho; ele odeia o barulho da cidade e a multidão. Ele odeia pegar o metro. Odeia ter que contar cada centavo, e pular refeições, e só comprar o essencial pra poder pagar sua parte do aluguel. Quase todos os dias dos últimos três meses, eu fui lembrada de que ele estava aqui por minha causa – pelos _meus _sonhos – e o mínimo que eu podia fazer era arranjar tempo pra ele. Como seu eu não estivesse," ela vocifera irritada. "como seu eu não tivesse deixado de pegar uma aula que eu queria muito assistir esse semestre porque conflitava com a agenda do Finn. Ou ficado até as duas da manha trabalhando em cenas e trabalhos de casa só pra ter algumas horas extras do meu dia pra ficar com o Finn."

Quinn afunda as unhas na palma da mão e aperta a mandíbula enquanto assiste Rachel respirar através da sua frustração. Há uma dúzia de coisas – não tão legais – que ela esta morrendo pra dizer sobre o Finn, mas ela engole essa urgência, um pouco orgulhosa de quão calma ela soa quando pergunta, "Tem sido assim tão ruim?"

Se Finn Hudson estivesse aqui agora, Quinn daria um tapa na cara dele. Porque ele não pôde deixar a Rachel livre ano passado, ao invés de trazer tudo isso e causar ainda mais dor em todo mundo? Quinn sabia que isso ia acontecer. Ela simplesmente sabia que Finn iria acabar desapontando Rachel.

"Por favor não me diga que você me disse que isso aconteceria," Rachel implora, e Quinn inspira pesadamente, rapidamente recontando os últimos segundos em sua mente pra ter certeza que ela não disse o que estava pensando em voz alta. Ela percebe que não disse. Rachel esta apenas em sincronia com seus pensamentos. "Porque eu sei, Okay? V-você me disse que se eu realmente quisesse ser feliz eu teria que...que dizer adeus ao Finn," ela termina com um tremulo sussurro.

"É por isso que você não queria falar comigo sobre isso?" Quinn imagina, sem se incomodar em esconder a magoa. "Rachel, quando eu disse isso tudo," ela para e engole secamente, tentando não se lembrar do confuso sentimento de desespero que ela sentiu naquele banheiro ano passado – o desespero pra fazer Rachel dizer _não. _Ela ainda nem tinha entendido seus próprios motivos de querer que Rachel terminasse com Finn. "Eu só queria que você fosse atrás dos seus sonhos e não deixasse nada te segurar," ela diz sinceramente, ignorando as razoes mais complicadas, "E, sim, talvez eu não entendesse como você poderia ter tanta certeza sobre Finn quando ainda éramos tão jovens, mas," e _realmente _dói pra ela dizer isso, "você estava feliz, e eu...isso era tudo que eu queria. Eu só quero que você seja feliz"

Quinn aceitou (na maior parte) que ela nunca será a pessoa que fará Rachel feliz pelo resto de sua vida. Ela será a melhor amiga de Rachel, e elas vão compartilhar momentos de felicidade que encherão paginas de um álbum, mas nunca uma imagem completa.

Algum dia, Quinn estará ao lado de Rachel em seu casamento e a assistira se casar com o amor de sua vida – esperançosamente com alguém que realmente a mereça – e Quinn ficará feliz porque Rachel estará feliz. Ela será a madrinha dos filhos da Rachel, e enviara presentes a eles nos aniversários e no Natal, e os verá crescendo em versões miniaturas da mãe deles e os adorará por essa razão. Com alguma sorte, Quinn eventualmente encontrara alguém incrível que a amara com todas as suas imperfeições, e ela deixará ir todos os sonhos impossíveis e aproveitara todas as coisas maravilhosas que ela tem. E um dia, daqui a alguns anos, ela e Rachel relembraram dos bons tempos tomando um café, e Quinn confessara que ela costumava ter uma paixonite por Rachel, e ambas rirão e seguirão em frente.

Entretanto, neste momento, Rachel esta olhando pra ela com olhos grandes e brilhantes – e só por um momento, Quinn se deixa imaginar que a afeição que ela consegue ver brilhando neles tão claramente poderia se tornar algo mais.

"Eu acho que isso é o que faz ainda mais difícil," Rachel confessa com um sorriso triste. "Eu sei que você disse todas essas coisas porque você se importa. Eu pedi sua opinião, sabendo qual seria o seu conselho, e eu...eu não ouvi"

Rachel suspira e se joga de novo na cama até suas costas estarem na parede, seus joelhos encostando-se ao queixo e os braços envolta deles. Quinn a segue, encostando-se à parede, mas deixando suas pernas estiradas no coxão, os saltos pendurados no ar.

"Finn e eu...nos _éramos _felizes no começo. Quando nós chegamos aqui, eu estava tão animada pra começar me futuro – _nosso _futuro," ela corrigi culpadamente, sacudindo a cabeça em frustração, "Eu achei que estávamos finalmente na mesma pagina. Mas ele...ele só estava...me ressentindo o tempo inteiro. Eu...eu só queria ser aquela garota, Quinn," ela diz magoada, "a que um cara sacrificaria qualquer coisa – seguiria até o final da Terra porque ela é seu mundo inteiro"

Suas palavras, infusas com um desejo tão grande, são como flechas no coração de Quinn, e ela quer tanto trazer Rachel de volta pros seus braços, e dizer que ela _é _aquela garota – Finn só não é aquele cara. Ao invés disso, ela se contenta em ficar mais próxima e erguer uma mão e gentilmente correr seus dedos pelo ombro de Rachel, no que ela reza, seja um gesto de conforto. "Rach," ela respira, incerta sobre o que ela deveria dizer pra fazer Rachel entender quão verdadeiramente desejável ela é, sem abrir seu próprio coração.

Rachel se mexe, baixando os joelhos e batendo a cabeça contra a parede de leve, "Eu sei. Eu sei...foi egoísta e imaturo...e eu não posso culpar o Finn por sentir como se eu...como se meus sonhos fossem mais importante que os deles," ela diz.

Os dedos de Quinn se apertam em seu bíceps, "Para. Só...para bem aí," ela demanda com cenho franzido. O tom em sua voz captura a atenção de Rachel como uma sirene. "Quais sonhos Finn Hudson já teve? Sonhos que importasse o suficiente pra ele realmente colocar algum tipo de esforço?" ela clarifica nervosa. "Deus, ele é...não é sua culpa que ele não conseguiu descobrir coisas melhores pra fazer com sua vida do que...atender mesas em algum restaurante de merda," ela rosna.

Rachel morde o lábio, "na verdade, é um excelente restaurante e as gorjetas são bem impressionantes"

Quinn ignora a fraca defesa, direcionando seu olhar dentro dos olhos de Rachel na esperança de que isso force suas palavras. "Finn tem que encontrar seu próprio caminho pra seguir, Rachel. Talvez seja paralelo ao seu, ou talvez não, mas você não pode mais arrastá-lo atrás de você tanto quanto ele não pode mais ficar no seu caminho. Qualquer um que te conheça sabe que você pertence aqui, em New York, num palco e fazendo o que você nasceu pra fazer". A mão de Quinn desce pelo braço de Rachel até seus dedos se entrelaçarem e ela apertar gentilmente. "Se o Finn realmente te ama, ele...ele deveria querer ter levantar e ajudar a voar, não te prender no chão"

Rachel esta olhando pra ela com _aquele _olhar de novo – aquele que faz seu estupido coração dar saltos, e sua mente conjurar fantasias das duas andando de mãos dadas pelo parque, se beijando debaixo de um céu azul claro. Sonhos impossíveis.

"Eu ainda amo ele," Rachel sussurra miseravelmente, destruindo o momento.

Quinn toma um grande folego e engole secamente sua emoção. "Eu sei que sim, docinho," ela sufoca, mantendo sua voz o máximo que pode. "Talvez...talvez você só...precise de um tempo, e...depois de um tempo longe...vocês poderiam..." ela esta tentando tanto ser encorajadora, dizer a Rachel que ainda pode ter uma chance das coisas com Finn darem certo, mas as palavras simplesmente não querem sair. E então Rachel a salva desse problema.

"Ele me traiu"

As palavras quase não são audíveis, mas Quinn ouve alto e claro. "O que?" ela pergunta incrédula.

Rachel respira pesadamente, engole outra onda de choro. "Ele...ele teve...r-relações com uma mulher que trabalha com ele no restaurante, ele admitiu."

"Filho da puta! Eu vou castrar ele," Quinn ruge, tirando sua mão da de Rachel, pra não enfiar as unhas nela acidentalmente, enquanto imagina arrancando pedaços de Finn fucking Hudson.

Rachel deixa escapar uma curta, triste risada, sacudindo a cabeça. "Ele jura que... que só aconteceu uma vez. Que ele se deixou levar pelo momento. Que ela fez ele se sentir...especial"

"Ele realmente disse isso pra você?" quando Rachel acenou que sim com a cabeça, Quinn xingou, "Babaca!" Rachel abraçou a si mesma e fechou os olhos lutando pra se manter composta, e o coração de Quinn girou. Ela não consegue evitar – ela envolve seus braços na cintura de Rachel e a puxa pra mais perto, mais feliz do que ela deveria sentir quando Rachel se enrola em seu lado e descansa a cabeça em seu ombro.

Rachel chora por uns bons cinco minutos, e Quinn faz círculos em suas costas e murmura palavras calmantes, diretas do seu coração, embora Rachel nunca imagine. Ela diz quão bonita e especial ela é, e o quanto Finn é estupido, e que ele nunca a mereceu. Quando Rachel finalmente se acalma, e sua respiração volta ao normal, Quinn sussurra em seu cabelo, "Você esta bem?"

Rachel da de ombros, "Eu provavelmente estou menos do que a bagunça que deveria estar considerando tudo"

Quinn acha que ela é uma linda bagunça. Ela só espera que Rachel finalmente seja capaz de deixar Finn Hudson, de uma vez por todas. "Espera," Quinn resmunga com o cenho franzido. "Se Finn é o babaca traidor, então por que _foi ele _quem terminou o noivado?"

Rachel ri, embora um pouco fraca, "Você não consideraria uma infidelidade admitida, que seu noivo clama ser o resultado da sua própria falta de atenção, como um efetivo meio de terminar um noivado?"

Quinn não responde, e Rachel suspira. Ela levanta a cabeça, mas não se move do abraço de Quinn. "Eu...eu perguntei pra ele como ele pode ter feito isso comigo – como ele poderia querer outro alguém quando ele supostamente estava apaixonado por mim. Ele disse que foi porque eu não _o fiz_ se sentir desejado em meses. Depois a gente discutiu sobre quanto tempo eu passava com...com outras pessoas e como ele queria que estivéssemos em Lima, e depois ambos dissemos coisas que não deveríamos, culminando com Finn dizendo que ele não gosta da pessoa que eu me tornei, e que não acreditava mais que ele poderia se casar comigo"

Quinn escuta tudo com uma enorme descrença. Ela sempre soube que Finn poderia ser egoísta, e ele tem um problema em admitir que esta errado, mas ela nunca imaginou que ele poderia ser esse completo imbecil insensível. Se ela fosse sortuda o bastante pra ter Rachel Berry amando-a, ela faria tudo e qualquer coisa em seu poder pra fazê-la feliz – fazer o relacionamento delas funcionarem. Ela nunca sairia por aí procurando uma rapidinha só pra fazê-la se sentir melhor. Não – ela só fez isso com garotos bobos que ela não amava de verdade. "Eu sinto muito," ela consegue dizer.

"Você quer saber a pior parte?" Rachel devaneia. "Eu realmente _gosto _de quem eu sou agora. Eu nunca me senti tão...confortável comigo mesma. E se Finn não gosta dessa versão de mim...com quem ele queria se casar?"

Ela se vira pra olhar pra Quinn com olhos arregalados e questionadores, e Quinn perceber que não é uma questão retórica. Rachel realmente que ouvir sua resposta. "ele queria a garota que cantava canções de amor pra ele – a que lutou com unhas e dentes contra a head cheerleader pra ganhar seu coração," ela diz com um sorriso torto. "Ele queria ser a coisa mais importante na sua vida, Rachel. E talvez isso fosse o suficiente pra fazer vocês dois felizes no colégio, mas...você é muito mais do que aquela garota." Quinn não é ignorante ao fato de que ela esta ecoando as palavras que Rachel disse para ela em mais de uma ocasião.

Os lábios de Rachel se curvam em sorriso genuíno, "Bem, pelo menos uma coisa boa saiu de todo esse drama."

"E o que seria?"

"Você," Rachel diz simples, e o coração de Quinn da um salto novamente. "Você realmente é minha melhor amiga Quinn"

Claro. Melhor amiga. "Não conte ao Kurt," ela brinca fracamente.

Rachel sorri, "Eu não conto, se você não contar"

Quinn suspira, apertando seu braço ao redor da cintura da Rachel num meio abraço de apoio, "Você vai fica bem Rach. Você sabe disso, certo? Você...você vai superar Finn Hudson. Confie em mim, eu sei."

"Obrigada Quinn. Por...estar aqui. Por se importar."

"Sempre, Rach," ela sussurra com um aperto na garganta.

Rachel se aconchega mais em Quinn, encostando a cabeça de volta em seu ombro e descansando sua mão em cima da coxa de Quinn. É uma gloriosa tortura, e Quinn fecha os olhos e reza pro seu corpo não responder de forma inapropriada. Esses momentos são os melhores e piores de sua amizade com Rachel. Como elas ficaram mais próximas no ultimo ano e durante o verão, Rachel foi ficando mais fisicamente afetuosa. E Quinn foi ficando cada vez mais certa de que ela é muito, muito gay pela Rachel.

Ela sabe que o fim de Finn e Rachel não vai se transformar em um maravilhoso começo de sua própria épica historia de amor, onde ela vive feliz para sempre com a garota. Ela sabe disso, e ainda assim ela se deixa levar nesses poucos e preciosos minutos segurando Rachel em seus braços, até Rachel inevitavelmente se distanciar de Quinn, completamente não afetada pela proximidade delas.

Quinn sabe, depois de tentar amenizar a conversa perguntando pra Rachel sobre seus amigos da faculdade – amigos que foram mencionados abstratamente mas nunca em detalhes – e o nome Daniel ser falado mais de uma vez, cada vez com uma particular mudança na voz de Rachel, que talvez o ciúme de Finn não fosse completamente sem fundamento. Ela sabe que Rachel nunca traiu Finn, mas ela também sabe que é só uma questão de tempo antes de ela seguir em frente, e não será com a Quinn.

Quando Kurt retorna com o jantar, eles se sentam em um estranho triangulo e conversam sobre tudo que não tem a ver com Finn Hudson, e Kurt lança a Quinn um sorriso de gratidão, porque Rachel esta conversando e rindo. E quando Rachel diz que ela vai ficar bem, eles acreditam nela. Kurt parte algumas horas depois. E Quinn passa a noite na cama de Rachel, rodeada pelas suas fragrâncias, enquanto Rachel galantemente dorme no chão enrolada em uma colcha.

É a história da vida de Quinn – tão perto de tocar a felicidade, mas nunca capaz de atravessar os passos finais.

Ela sabe que passará os próximos dois dias em NY, distraindo Rachel de seu coração partido enquanto se tortura com o gosto do que nunca será seu. Ela vai sorrir, ignorar seus sentimentos não correspondidos e prometer visitar novamente. Ela vai manter essa promessa, acreditando que será mais fácil agora que Finn está fora de questão. Ela vai estar errada.

E quando o domingo chegar, Quinn vai abraçar Rachel por um pouquinho mais de tempo, antes de entrar no ônibus de volta a New Haven, e ela fechará os olhos e pensará sobre quão longe ela chegou, e quanto mais ela tem que ir.


End file.
